Thin Ice
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: He wasn’t sure when it really started, but he was almost one hundred percent sure it started on her first day back…It all started with the hug that seemed so friendly to the naked eye, but so electrifying to the both of them. DanaChase.


**A/N: It's good to be back. Not many people like this pairing but I decided that my first one-shot back should be something different. I hope you like it. It has little to no dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: No, even after two months, I still don't own Zoey 101. **

**Thin Ice**

He wasn't sure when it really started, but he was almost one hundred percent sure it started on her first day back…

It all started with the hug that seemed so friendly to the naked eye, but so electrifying to the both of them.

_What the hell_, ran continually through their heads days after in the midst of classes and just days where they just hung out. Days passed and then turned into weeks, and then evolved into months, as different uncharacteristic emotions emerged against their wills. His normally innocent emerald eyes darkened with jealousy and contempt at the sight of her bestowing kisses upon her boyfriend.

"**He doesn't deserve them. He's not worthy of them…" **his selfish nature voiced out in the back of his mind.

"…_but neither are you…" _his conscience rebutted. _"Greed is a dangerous thing. Don't fall into it."_

With her, it was no different.

She got the sudden urge to sneak up behind her roommate and squeeze that dainty little neck until she actually she got the job done. Sure, she was known for her violent tendencies, but it secretly scared her because she never actually thought of murder or anything or the sort (maybe she did but would she actually go through it? High unlikely). Dreams were a way to escape reality when it sucked. Dreams were a way to make up your own outcomes when you couldn't in reality because you hated it so much.

He woke up in cold sweats, more than one occasion. He felt almost breathless, as if someone had taken the breath out of him and pushed it back at him rapidly before he could catch up. He knew he wasn't that religious, besides having a Bar Mitzvah at the age of thirteen to mark that he had truly entered into manhood, but that was it.

Even though he wasn't the religious type, he was sure that his thoughts were punishable, right? If he was to be damned for life, what would happen? Would it be a knife to the back twisted ninety-degrees from the boyfriend sleeping in the bunk bed above him? That was also his friend, so he couldn't forget that.

Usually he would be shocked beyond belief, but this time he was aware.

So, he wasn't surprised that the girl at the center of his darkest fantasies wasn't his own but someone else's.

--

The pressure went unseen, and built up between the both of them. It went unnoticed within their little circle of friends, as they sat with their significant others. He knew he couldn't touch her, and he couldn't have her. This only motivated the need to have her all to himself, despite the cost. The brown eyes he usually looked into were happy, light and had an innocence about them.

With **her**, it was almost entrancing.

He was hypnotized by the mystery in her dark brown eyes, and the amber flecks in them brought intrigue. A heart was at risk of being smashed forever by the way he lusted for another girl. The heart he was so intent on having, and winning was now at risk of being crushed.

All this time, he had pinned Rebecca as the enemy.

In reality, he was his own enemy.

A little built-up frustration also was part of the cause. His girlfriend was loyal, and made him happy, but thanks to the libido that had somehow broken through the metaphorical binds that held it captive, those things seemed so distant and petty. It…didn't matter.

"Are you okay?" his girlfriend asked gently, searching his eyes for any alarms.

He seemed to feel care-free about telling his lies to cover up his dirty little secret. He seemed okay with telling little white lies which would darken into big black ones with time, and an increase in numbers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise."

--

She was treading a fine line.

Something she knew all too well, when her already fiery-hot temper spun out of control. Whoever was stupid enough to invoke her wrath was as good as dead. The boy kissing her roughly, and oh so passionately wasn't hers. The guy lining her neck with kisses definitely wasn't hers.

His eyes said it all. His green eyes were etched with a look that said, "I want you…" 

Her judgment wanted to break through the alcohol running through their bodies, alike. Against her will (if she had any left), the sound of her heart beating loudly in her ears, and her own moans were the only things she could hear. It was almost an out-of-body experience, but despite the high blood-alcohol content, it was as if she was watching herself do this.

Skin on skin, he was aware of what he was doing. Then again, so was she.

It gave him a strange kind of satisfaction to hear her. Broken hearts would be appearing soon, but the cost was foreign.

"No, not there…"

She hated being the one to be controlled, and loved to be the one in control. A drunken smile appeared on his face, as she straddled him. Her caramel curls obscured her eyes, and a seductive smirk to match.

"You know you're drunk, right?…" he managed to slur out.

"So are you," she smirked and put her lips close to his ear. "…so shut up and fuck me…"

He was always known to be obedient even as a child, so he did as he was told and enjoyed it…

--

They knew what they had done was dangerous.

It was as if standing in the middle of a freshly-frozen pond. Playing by chance, it was as if hoping it didn't crack under their shoes. Because if it did, the greeting wouldn't be pleasant. It would be cold, and even life-threatening (metaphorically and literally depending on the outlook). By chance, they played their little game, hoping not to get caught.

He continued to live as if nothing bothered him. Nine months and counting, no one knew he was such a good actor. It had to be natural to be just as good with acting or his reputation as the school's playwright was useless, well to him anyway. She was already an expert at hiding what she felt. It was just like her to make footprints in the sand and then cover them up so no one bothered unlock her deepest desires and wishes.

They couldn't have their cake and eat it, or they couldn't become known as the cheating ones in their respective relationships.

There were a lot of things they weren't allowed to do in life. Too many restrictions and that's made life boring and restrictive.

"You know you're married," he told her, five years later, with a teasing look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, 'innocently'. Her ring finger had a tan line around it, but her ring would go back on as soon as she left. "…but you're a free man for three days, aren't you?"

"**The wife is too blinded by her good nature to care what you do… Take it and run!"**

Shooting her a smile of his own, he pulled the wedding band of his finger. Now, he had a tan line of her own and for a while, yes, he was free from the matrimonious duties of marriage.

To defy life's warnings and restrictions, they continued to play their little game because it was wrong and even dangerous…

The ice that had supported the weight of the situation couldn't hold anymore, and could crack under them anytime…

**A/N: There's my first story/one-shot written since arriving on Canadian soil. This will probably be my first and last Dana/Chase one-shot until inspiration for them hits. I've always wondered, "What if?" about those two, so this is what my brain managed to form. It was actually hard to write them, so I tried. **

**I'm not too happy with it, but feedback is appreciated. Thanks. **

**Review!**

**-Erika **


End file.
